Butterflies
by MsLilyEvans
Summary: Summary: He caused a sort of wondrous ringing, deep in her soul… that she had never felt before…… The Tale of Eros and Psyche, told in Drabbles.
1. Introduction

Hello there, and welcome to my first Greek Mythology Fanfiction!

**Summary:** He caused a sort of wondrous ringing, deep in her soul… that she had never felt before…… _The Tale of Eros and Psyche, told in Drabbles_.

Hello there, and welcome to my first Greek Mythology Fanfiction! I will be telling you the myth of Eros and Psyche (Or Cupid and Psyche) though a series of Drabbles. The Drabbles all follow a 100 prompt list, which I will post below. Now, **I know that drabbles should probably be independent, but I don't really care**. So there –sticks out tongue-

Well, I really hope the whole idea works out, cuz I'm really just wingin' it x)

* * *

001: Beginnings 002: Middles 003: Ends 004: Insides 005: Outsides

006: Hours 007: Days 008: Weeks 009: Months 010: Years

011: Red 012: Orange 013: Yellow 014: Green 015: Blue

016: Purple 017: Brown 018: Black 019: White 020: Colorless

021: Friends 022: Enemies 023: Lovers 024: Family 025: Strangers

026: Teammates 027: Parents 028: Children 029: Birth 030: Death

031: Sunrise 032: Sunset 033: Too Much 034: Not Enough 035: Sixth Sense

036: Smell 037: Sound 038: Touch 039: Taste 040: Sight

041: Shapes 042: Triangle 043: Square 044: Circle 045: Moon

046: Star 047: Heart 048: Diamond 049: Club 050: Spade

051: Water 052: Fire 053: Earth 054: Air 055: Spirit

056: Breakfast 057: Lunch 058: Dinner 059: Food 060: Drink

061: Winter 062: Spring 063: Summer 064: Fall 065: Passing

066: Rain 067: Snow 068: Lightening 069: Thunder 070: Storm

071: Broken 072: Fixed 073: Light 074: Dark 075: Shade

076: Who? 077: What? 078: Where? 079: When? 080: Why?

081: How? 082: If 083: And 084: He 085: She

086: Choices 087: Life 088: School 089: Work 090: Home

091: Birthday 092: Cold 093: Warmth 094: Heat 095: Independence

096, 097, 098, 099, 100: Writer's Choice

* * *


	2. I

* * *

₪ 001: Beginnings – Eros ₪

"Eros!"

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, jerking out of his reverie, "Yes mother?"

"I want her to fall in love with a hideous monster! How dare they claim she is fairer than I!" She stared furiously down at the mortals below the clouds with blazing crystal eyes.

"Oh honestly mother, not that old trick again. Can't you be the least bit creative?" His brother, Anteros, said, "Like turning her into a spider or something."

"No, no, Athena already did that." Aphrodite ran a slender hand through her lustrous blonde tresses, "Perhaps… no. I want her with a monster. Whether she loves it or not, she will be with it."

Eros sighed and said, "Alright mother. We'll take care of it, don't worry." Aphrodite's face brightened considerably.

"Thank you darlings," she said, "I owe you for this one." She kissed them each on the cheek and floated away.

Anteros sighed. "I have a plan," he said shortly.

Eros raised an eyebrow.

"We send all her suitors away, her parents will go to the oracle and the oracle will tell them—"

"That she will marry no man!" Eros interjects, "She will be married to a horrible… erm…"

"Serpent?" Anteros supplied.

"Yes! Serpent. We don't actually have to find a serpent do we?"

"Oh, we can probably just hide her on an island or something. Give her to Artemis."

Eros laughed, "Perfect. Quite a pair we make, brother of mine."

"We do indeed!" Anteros laughed.

**-**

₪ 033: Too Much – Psyche ₪

Psyche rolled her eyes.

She was currently being forced to lounge (even though she was all but relaxed) attractively on a velvety sofa and accept gifts from her irritating admirers.

"Beautiful Psyche!" one cried, "May I bestow upon you a gift?"

"Lovely Goddess!" another proclaimed her, "May I, perhaps, sing you a song?"

She longed to turn them away, to bask in the peacefulness and quiet of her own rooms. Oh, to be alone!

But alas, she could not. She had to stay and attend to the hordes of people who came to see her, plastering a fake smile (that was really more of a grimace) to her sore face.

Why was it, she often wondered, that so many admired her? She was not beautiful. Her eyes were but a dullish brown, her hair irritatingly wavy and difficult to curl. Why must they bother her so?

She was fearful too. Just recently, her admirers had begun commenting that she was more beautiful than the Goddess Aphrodite. Psyche was almost certain that the Goddess would be livid with rage and was fearful for her own well being. She began leaving extravagant offerings at Aphrodite's temple each night, since the day she had heard the ridiculous notion.

Along with her many admirers, she also had many suitors asking for her hand. Her parents were stalling in choosing one because they weren't sure which one would bring the most wealth. She was glad of it.

She wanted to marry someone she actually liked, not just the suitor with the most wealth! She knew it was cliché, and it would probably never happen, but she wanted a love story and an adventure. She wanted _love_.

She turned her back on the crowd for just a moment and swiped at the lone tear that trailed down her face.

_It's just too _much_._

* * *


End file.
